Butane Boss
"u" - Butane Boss [https://www.youtube.com/user/EDSTheBlondHead Butane Boss] (formerly known as "EDSTheBlondHead" or "EDS," commonly referred to as "Butane") is a GMod animator. Though he rarely uses a TF2 setting for his videos, he makes use of its characters in addition to characters ported from other games, mostly Deus Ex. Channel Summary Butane Boss is known for his surreal style of Garry's Mod videos, described as "aggressive" and "unsettling." Butane plays with this notion by appearing somewhat demented on social media platforms such as Twitter. From 2010 to late 2018, Butane had used the traditional method of Garry's Mod stop-motion while incorporating physics effects and YouTube Poop-styled editing. As of now, Butane uses SMH in his GMod animations. Butane also makes YouTube Poops and gameplay videos (he used to also make smexuals). His most popular videos are his GMod videos focused on characters from Deus Ex, specifically his [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLzl1NGEYCi5fjfRCPwwUGs6sKBoJLU7lz JC and Paul Philosophy series]. As a self-proclaimed "piss-taker", Butane Boss has began making satirical GMod videos in this style, starting with [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jp_StTFEzo BATMAN AND SUPERMAN FIGHT TO THE DEATH OMG WHO WILL WIN]. Timeline * 2009 -''' EDSTheBlondHead signs up to YouTube in November, and begins making Zelda CD-I/Hotel Mario/Street Fighter YouTube Poops on Windows (XP) Movie Maker. He then deletes the videos, as he grew to dislike those kinds of YouTube Poops. * '2010 -' Having been inspired by GMod YouTubers and keen for a fresh start, EDSTheBlondHead creates his first GMod animation, [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzx1ZwOx7o0 VAGINEER'S XMAS], and eventually makes numerous Garry's Mod animations using Movie Maker as his editing software. * '2013 -' After obtaining a new computer and the editing software Sony Movie Studio Platinum 12, EDS improves his video quality and his animating style becames more fast-paced. Considering this as another fresh start, he changes his YouTube alias and most of his online aliases to "Butane Boss." * '2014 -' Guns of the Patriots incident. Big Boss dies. * '2018 -' Butane Boss reaches 1,000 subscribers shortly after the release of BATMAN AND SUPERMAN FIGHT TO THE DEATH OMG WHO WILL WIN. He also makes his longest (both in duration and production time) Garry's Mod video yet: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOoYSHHMG3g A Nostalgic Gmod Video]. In December, Butane migrates to SMH with [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t89ny_2hoaA MAGIC GAY INFINITE]'' (a video that he would later finish in the summer of 2019 due to education commitments). * '''2019 - '''Due to a bug with YouTube's video recommendation algorithm, SONIC THE FACEF*** mysteriously catapults in views from 3K to 210K within a week, becoming his first video to ever reach 100K views. Butane also planned to create a "big bastard of a Mod video", ''X-Over, for his channel's 10th anniversary. However, due to his '''GROSSLY INACCURATE overestimation of how much animating he could do in a year (as well as his surprise participation in ''Meet the Medic: Reanimated''), he will complete this at a later date. * 2020 -''' In February, Butane Boss announces the Deus Ex 20th Anniversary Gmod Collab. Collabs Joined * vs Uncle Crusty Collab by Uncle Crusty (cancelled) * EARRAEP COLLAB 3 by PatryK1023PL * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iN-95cZzGA EARRAEP COLLAB 4] by PatryK1023PL * ''WHATS IN THE BAWX Collab'' by ugotaphonenumber * ''Meet The Medic Reanimated ''by House Of The Gmodders Trivia * Butane Boss also likes making video game modifications. He has created maps for DOOM (on the ZDOOM engine), the [https://youtu.be/AKIC70rQ0JE?t=2m4s contest-winning StarCraft map '''Fucking Mental Jim Raynor]'''', and a few mods for Bethesda games (Nexus: BlueHattedDunmer). * Butane's favourite video game franchises include DOOM, Legacy of Kain, Unreal Tournament, Quake, Deus Ex, System/BioShock, Ratchet and Clank, Metal Gear, Drakan, Life is Strange, Elder Scrolls, Fallout and StarCraft. * The name "Butane Boss" comes from his love of chemistry and the "Boss" codename from Metal Gear. At least, that's what he wants people to believe. * Butane Boss is a fan of Peter Gabriel, Genesis, Kate Bush and Phil Collins. He also listens to Tears For Fears, Fleetwood Mac, Talking Heads, and a few video game soundtracks. * He has never monetised his videos. * Though Awsum N00b coined the term "magic gay," Butane Boss is the one who catapulted it to an in-joke in the House of GMod community with the video of the same name. He is both proud and ashamed of it. * Butane fucking hates THE FUCKING USE OF "hint.wav" AS THE SOUND OF EYE MOVEMENT. SERIOUSLY, DO EYES SOUND LIKE THAT? DO THEY? NO THEY DON'T, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS. Category:GModder Category:Stop-Motion Category:SMH or HAT